codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: The War in the Pacific
Call of Duty: The War in the Pacific, is a game set entirely in the Pacific theatre of World War Two (although it has been hinted that there may be DLC taking place in Europe) and focuses on Naval and Aerial combat, with no gameplay ever taking place on the ground, except for controlling AA guns and Airfields. The campaign follows several scenarios that never happened in real life, but could have drastically changed the war, and allows the player to utilize weapons from both the Japanese and Americans. Singleplayer Missions Base Game #Vengeance for Pearl - Launch an attack on the battle group responsible for the attack on Pearl Harbor, send at least one of their carriers to the bottom! #Disaster at Midway ''- Command the Japanese forces at Midway, defeat the Americans before they find your carriers!'' #The Battle of Sydney - Lead Japanese forces to take the vital Sydney Harbor for the glory of the Emperor. #Retaking Singapore - Fight your way to Singapore and crush the remaining Japanese forces there, securing victory. #Holding Alaska - Defend Alaska from an onslaught of Japanese forces desperate to gain a foothold on the coast. #Monsters Clash - Command the USS Missouri as she finds herself in the sights of the deadly Japanese Yamato. #Unorthodox Weapons - Defend American transports off of Okinawa from waves of attacks from suicide attackers. #Supply Shortage - Use a small group of submarines to sink supply ships containing material vital to the Japanese nuclear program before they reach Japan #Breaking Tokyo - Destroy the remnants of the Japanese fleet in Tokyo Bay, forcing the surrender of Japan. Co-Op There are several missions in which player can fight together against various A.I.s. Base Game #Sub Waters - Destroy the remnants of a Japanese carrier group with submarines. #Rescue Mission - Safely escort several PBY Catalina's to a sinking ship and save survivors. #Guard Duty - Protect the USS Enterprise from kamikaze attacks. #Clash in the Ice - Launch a preemptive strike against the Japanese off the coast of Alaska. #Cat and Mouse - Destroy an enemy submarine using your own, while it's out of torpedoes. #Tiny Danger - Wreak havoc on enemy shipments moving through the Panama Canal with your Type A Mini Submarine. #Lone Survivor - Escape a Japanese ambush in your Northampton Class Cruiser. #Bombing Run - Pummel enemy land positions from the air with several B-17s. #First Strike - Launch a surprise attack on the enemy fleet while they are still sleeping #Holding the Island - Defend an island against several waves of Japanese attackers using a handful of ships. Multiplayer Unlike other games where the player would unlock different weapons with rank, the player will instead get an upgrade for a class of ship or aircraft that the player chooses, for example, if the player picks Destroyers then whenever they use a Destroyer it will have a bonus to all attributes. Maps Base Game #Open Blue - Open ocean, there's no rescue mission here #Death from Below - Destroyers and Submarines face off in shallow water, be careful of those torps! #Typhoon - Fight with enemy forces off the coast of Guaduacanal in the midst of a hurricane, it's also at night. #Coastline - Clash with the enemy off the coast of Hawaii. #Airstrip - Attack the other teams airfield before they can sink your Aircraft Carrier. #Strait - Fight over a strategically important strait, be careful of wrecks on the bottom. #Cove - Two islands, two coves, fight in between for access to the other teams base. #Delta - One team starts upriver, the other in the ocean, try not to get stuck upstream. #Truk - The Americans launch an attack at Japans largest naval base, defend it at all costs! #Pearl Harbor - This time it's not a surprise, take advantage of the islands resources and drive off the Japanese! Game Modes #Face off - two teams of opposing forces clash! the first team to eliminate the other with at least one survivor wins! #Island Capture - two teams are in control of at least two islands, each with several land installations, capture an enemy island by landing troops on it, the first team to lose all islands loses #Duel - a classic 1 v 1 game type, each player picks the surface vessel of their choice to use in a fight to the death against the enemy #Escort - protect a friendly transport against attacks from the enemy team, destroy the other teams transport before they destroy yours to win #Assault - take turns attacking and defending a vital island complete with either an Airfield or a Shipyard to help the defenders '''' Vehicles These vehicles appear in every game mode for use by players and AIs. Japanese Air Force #B5N Kate #D3A Val #G4M Betty #Ki-43 Oscar #A6M Zero #J2M Raiden #MXY-7 Ohka #H6K Mavis Japanese Navy #Fubuki Class Destroyer #Fuso Class Battleship #Gyoraitei PT Boat #I-400 Class Submarine #Kongo Class Battleship #Shoho Class Carrier #Soryu Class Carrier #Takao Class Cruiser #Type A Class Mini Submarine #Yamato Class Battleship American Air Force #B-17 Flying Fortress #F4F Wildcat #F4U Corsair #P-40 Warhawk #SBD Dauntless #TBF Avenger #TBM Avenger #PBY Catalina American Navy #Cleveland Class Cruiser #Elco PT Boat #Fletcher Class Destroyer #Iowa Class Battleship #Lexington Class Carrier #Narwhal Class Submarine #Northampton Class Cruiser #South Dakota Class Battleship #Yorktown Class Carrier #ASW Fletcher Class Destroyer Both Teams #Transport #LCP Land Installations *Shipyard *Land Based Gun Positions *Airfield Category:Pancake301 Category:Call of Duty: The War in the Pacific Category:Games